


A Good Day

by Lairen_Hay



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: 1920s, Best Friends, Carnival, Robbie is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay





	A Good Day

Robbie woke up to a rapping at his door. He then grabbed a pillow and put it over his head to muffle the sound. It was his one day off can he please sleep in for once. It was his day off right?

He had to be wake for this. The pale man opens his eyes and takes the pillow off his head, greeted by the sight of his living room. Why was he on his couch? Nevermind there was no time to think about that; he has to make sure he isn't late to work. The knocking had ceased for now as Robbie, now sat upright, did some mental math in his head, with some help from his fingers.

"So it was Monday, Tuesday, then Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. That means today is Sunday." The knocking began again and Robbie got up to see who it is. He should have known it was Jameson, especially after confirming that it was indeed his day off.

Jameson walked right in immediately upon the door opening. After coming in he took one look at Robbie before signing. 'You really need to stop passing out on the couch with your work clothes on.' Robbie mumbled a small I know mom before saying he'll change into more casual clothing. 

After changing, eating breakfast and getting in Jameson's car, Robbie started guessing what they're going to do that day. Every Sunday they like to do something together; whether it was them making a thing or getting drinks they just want to spend time and have fun together, although they do try to make it different each week. After a while Robbie started to try and guess the activity of the day since Jameson was the one with the most ideas and it's good way to replace conversion in the car considering that James can't really answer back without taking his hands off the steering wheel.

"To your place?"

He shakes his head.

"The park?"

He shakes his head again.

Robbie stares straight ahead, thinking about his next guess. "Ice cream!"He looks up with hope in his eyes. 

At this time Jameson was stopped so he can give a proper answer. 'We could get some from where we are going but it's not the main attraction.' He started driving again. 

Robbie once again starts thinking again. "The carnival from the paper?"

Jameson smiles and nods. 

When they get to the carnival they have a great time, as one expects have. They played all the games and ended up with only a small stuff rabbit, that Robbie claimed his, to show for it, they got some ice cream and watched a magic show. It was a fun time and a fun day.

 

\----------

 

Robbie woke up to a rapping at his bedroom door. He sleepily got up and got the door. Upon opening the door the zombie was greeted with the kind face of Jameson Jackson. 

'Hello Robbie!'Jameson signed. The zombie understands sign language, he doesn't remember when he learned, he just knows it.

'Hi Jamie!' Robbie signs back. It was easier for him to talk like that, but only he and JJ knows the language. 

'Most of everyone is going to a carnival today, want to come? You can bring Mrs Patches.' Mrs Patches is Robbie's small stuff rabbit tattered with love and time. It's Robbie's favorite toy.The undead said yes and got his toy.

Today is going to be a fun day.


End file.
